Birthday Presents
by Luminescify
Summary: This birthday, Kagome gets more than she bargained for. How is Inuyasha's gift more special than the others?
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't really thought about how old Kagome is turning in this story. Probably sixteen or seventeen. **

**Thank you for reading. :)**

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Birthday Presents**

"I can't help it!" giggled Kagome sheepishly in response to her friends' indulgent, bemused expressions. "I love birthdays and the fact that I get to home for this one makes it extra special."

"What do you get to do, Kagome?" asked Shippou from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"Well, I get presents for one thing! But that's not my favourite part... birthdays are almost like a festival in my house. Mama makes nice food, everyone is in a good mood, and there's a nice kind of togetherness, which I love."

Just as she finished speaking, Kagome caught fleeting snatches of wistfulness in the eyes of her friends. With slight dismay, she realized that none of them could ever have that "nice kind of togetherness" with their own families again.

Quickly making a decision, she added, "And I know that this birthday is going to be my best one yet!"

"Why is that, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango with a smile.

"I get to spend my birthday with both my families!"

Laughing at the confused expressions that faced her, Kagome said pointedly, "That's _you guys_."

"Why, we're honoured that you consider us so, Kagome-sama. What exactly are your plans, might I ask?" asked Miroku.

"I'm going to spend the day with Mama, Souta and Grandpa, but I'll spend the evening with you!"

"Kagome-chan!" protested Sango, "That wasn't your original plan. We can't rob you of time with your family. It's perfectly fine if you come only the next day. "

"Indeed. Please don't feel obligated." said Miroku, looking a little concerned.

"Obligated? Pooh! I just want two parties!" winked Kagome.

Rolling her eyes at their skeptical expressions, Kagome said, "I _want _to, okay? I love all of you and want to spend my birthday with you too. I'll bring extra food with me, and it'll be great."

Relenting, Sango, Miroku and Shippou resumed their usual banter with Kagome and nobody seemed to notice that Inuyasha had said scarcely a word during the entire discussion. Following the group silently, Inuyasha struggled to maintain his facade of normalcy. His throat felt like it was filled with sawdust and he was suddenly very aware of his heart beats.

Kagome's words had brought about a realization that hit him like a punch to the stomach. Words like "family" and "love" were not ones he used lightly. They had highly treasured connotations and memories attached to them. He was so used to guarding these words so jealously that when Kagome called them all her family, he realized that it was, indeed, true. This motley band that he griped so much about had become indispensable to his everyday life. And he did love them. Who would have thought.

Love. He rolled the word around in his head, testing it. His eyes then rested on Kagome. The word suddenly felt warmer, more comfortable. Pulling the feeling around himself like a blanket, he continued to follow his friends- his family- to Kaede's village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthday Presents**

They made good time reaching the village. After popping in the old miko's hut to greet her, Kagome began walking towards the Well, her friends trailing her to say good bye. Kagome stopped a few feet short of the Well. She said, "See you all tomorrow!" and hugged Sango and Shippou. She even gave Miroku a brief hug after fixing him with a warning glare first. She patted Kirara and suddenly she heard Inuyasha mutter, "Seeya,"

Looking at him in surprise, she said, "You're coming with me, baka! I thought you knew!" Kagome smiled at him warmly when she saw the slightly confused look on his face and tugged him by his sleeve towards her. His heart suddenly doing another back flip, Inuyasha only had time to nod good bye to Miroku, Sango and Shippou before jumping into the depths of the Bone Eater's Well.

Inuyasha and Kagome had only just walked into the house when her mother hurried out of the kitchen with a broad smile on her face. She hugged Kagome and kissed her on both cheeks and even hugged Inuyasha, who very awkwardly returned the hug.

"I have so much to tell you, Mama," said Kagome, "but only after a bath!"

"Go on, sweetie. Relax and then we can sit down comfortably. Here, Inuyasha, why don't I fix you some Ramen in the meantime."

About fifteen minutes passed rather quickly, with Mrs. Higurashi continuing to potter around, while Inuyasha enjoyed his Ramen. When Kagome came down the steps, she looked at her apologetically before she said, "Mama, I'm afraid we'll have to have our chat later. I thought it would be best to meet Eri, Yuka and Ayumi today instead of being ambushed tomorrow."

"That's alright. In fact, it's just as well, because Souta and Grandpa are out and will only be back a little later. You tell those girls I send my love."

"I will. See you a little later. Bye, Inuyasha!" and with that, Kagome was out of the door.

"Oh, good! I was hoping she'd leave!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi.

Inuyasha looked up from his bowl in shock at her words, but relaxed when she went on to add, "I still need to buy some things for her birthday tomorrow and I don't want her to know yet."

She seemed to be thinking of something, and then said, "Inuyasha, would you like to come with me? I'm sure I could use your help and company."

"Uh, okay," agreed Inuyasha.

Once he put on the bandana and some slippers- most reluctantly- Inuyasha and Kagome's mother began walking towards the local market.

"So are birthdays generally a big deal for Kagome?" asked Inuyasha after a while.

"I think so. She just loves them- and so does Souta. I don't know whether either of them will ever grow out of it. I hope not! It's nice to be excited about things."

"Is it important to give a person something on their birthday?"

"No, no. Presents are definitely not the most important part of birthdays, although it is one of the nicer aspects. Why, dear? Did you want to get Kagome something?"

"Keh. I... I don't have anything to give." muttered Inuyasha.

"That's not a problem! We can just get something small at the store! You can pick out whatever you want!"

"No, I couldn't!" he said, shaking his head quickly.

"Nonsense!" rebuked Mrs. Higurashi, looking at Inuyasha fondly. "You do so much for us. You protect Kagome through whatever dangers you face, you help grandpa when you're here and honestly, dear, it's alright!"

Clucking her tongue at Inuyasha's continued refusal, Mrs. Higurashi finally said, "How about this- if you really want to get Kagome something, get it, and I will see to it that you pay me back in kind. The store room needs cleaning again and grandpa needs someone to do his inventories with him. He thinks I like it, but I must confess, it is _not _one of my favourite jobs. But I must tell you again, dear, it's not necessary to get the person something. And Kagome's not going to mind at all."

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi. I'll do the work when we get back to the house. I know it's not necessary to give gifts, but I... Kagome is-"

"I know," said Mrs. Higurashi gently, placing her arm on his shoulder.

Inuyasha nodded gratefully and proceeded to help her with the groceries that she wanted. When she was done buying what she needed, she asked Inuyasha, "What would you like to get Kagome?"

Shaking his head in genuine bewilderment, Inuyasha replied, "I don't know."

"Well, you could get her something that she could use in the Sengoku Jidai, since she spends so much time there anyway. What does she really like doing?"

"Having baths," blurted Inuyasha before he could stop himself. He was sure he could feel his face reddening, but Mrs. Higurashi took it in her stride and said in a businesslike tone, "So, perhaps some nice soap?"

And with that, she led a thoroughly confused Inuyasha to the right aisles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Birthday Presents**

"Inuyasha, are you sure you can't stay?"

"Yeah. I gotta go help the Babaa with some stuff, and I uh, have to check if we're good to hit the road again the day after tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow evening, when you come back."

"Okay," sighed Kagome a little dejectedly.

"Seeya, K'gome."

Inuyasha jumped into the Well. Kagome stared at the spot where he had stood just a second before a little confusedly. She had come back after meeting her friends to see Inuyasha hard at work, cleaning out the supply room and then not complaining even once as her grandfather bossed him around. He stayed back for some more Ramen, and then told her that he had to go back.

She shook her head and went back into the house.

Souta woke her up the next morning by jumping on her bed and yelling, "Happy Birthday, nee-chan!" Laughing, she bounded downstairs, where she was greeted by her mother and grandfather. They spent all morning together, opening presents, playing old board games, talking, and helping Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen, where she was cooking up a storm.

Kagome spent a relaxed afternoon with her mother, enjoying the opportunity to just talk without any distractions, and once daylight began fading, Kagome packed the last of the stuff she would need for the road. Her mother gave her a huge bag stuffed with all kinds of food just before she left- more than enough for all her friends on the other side of the Well.

After many hugs and kisses, Kagome jumped into the Well. Once on the other side, she struggled to clamber up with so many bags. She was mildly surprised and annoyed that no one (that is, Inuyasha) was there to help her. Finally succeeding, she made her way to Kaede's hut and to her disbelief, found it empty. Dumping her bags in irritation, she walked towards the woods to see whether she would find anybody there.

When she reached the clearing just before the woods, however, she stood rooted to the spot with delight. The place was illuminated with pretty lanterns, and the beaming faces of Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha greeted her. Kagome laughed happily at the sight and thanked each one as they warmly wished her a happy birthday. Inuyasha soon lit a small fire, Miroku was sent to get the food and they all sat down to eat Mrs. Higurashi's feast.

After the meal, by the flickering firelight, they all produced presents, adding to Kagome's surprise. She reproached them all gently for taking the trouble and laughed when Miroku said, "Well you did say you wanted a party!"

Kaede gave her some tea, which Kagome gratefully acknowledged. "I'll think of you every time we brew it," she promised. Shippou proudly presented her with a drawing he had made of all them on one of their many adventures and this too she promised to treasure and keep carefully. Miroku gave her a blessing which he had painstakingly written out in beautiful script. "It might also help with the stumbling," he teased. Sango gave Kagome a small knife from her collection and told her that she would teach her how to use it. When everybody looked at Inuyasha expectantly, he muttered, "Later."

Kagome was so happy that her eyes welled up. She thanked each of them over and over again and they all talked until nothing was left of the fire but embers. Kaede got up and said, "I need to get some rest. Kami bless you, child." Kagome hugged the woman she had come to regard as a grandmother and when she turned, she saw that Shippou, Miroku and Sango had also gotten to their feet. With one last 'Happy Birthday', they bid her good night as well.

The look in Inuyasha's eyes told Kagome that it wasn't quite time for her to turn in yet, so she waved to her friends as they made their way back to the huts and rolled her eyes when she heard Miroku say, "Not too late, now. You'll need your energy for the road tomorrow."

As expected, they heard a solid 'thwack' and an all too innocent "But Sango, what do you think I was possibly insinuating?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and sighed, "The consummate flirt. He'll never learn."

Inuyasha snorted and then suddenly began twisting the hem of his sleeve, looking hesitant and awkward.

He took two steps towards Kagome and said haltingly, "I... I got you something, too."

"Inuyasha, you know you didn't have to."

"I know. It's...I wanted to."

Kagome smiled brilliantly up at him and he then extracted a small wrapped package from within his voluminous sleeve. She looked at the package and said, "Is this from my time?"

"Yeah. Your mother helped me a little."

"Is that why you were working like such a maniac yesterday? Inuyasha, now I feel bad."

"Keh. It was nothing. Just take it already."

Kagome accepted the parcel and carefully unwrapped it. In it she found a big bar of creamy looking soap.

"You enjoy your damn baths so much, I thought you could use this." said Inuyasha with an unsure look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, that is so thoughtful! I love it. Really. Thank you so much!"

Kagome then sniffed at it, trying to figure out what kind it was. Her mother was known for trying out differently scented soaps, and if she had helped Inuyasha, she was almost sure that it would be some kind of exotic scent.

"Uh, Inuyasha, is it supposed to be a subtle scent, because I can't smell anything." Kagome said, slightly confused.

"No. I made sure it was unscented."

"Really?" said Kagome, now thoroughly confused. "Why? What am I supposed to smell like, then?"

Inuyasha took another step towards her and then as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, he replied, "You."

Taking in a ragged breath, her heart pounding, all Kagome could manage was an "_Oh,_"

Leaning in, Inuyasha whispered, "Happy birthday, Kagome," before gently kissing her on the mouth. Deepening the kiss, Kagome wound her arms around his neck and reveled in the most special gift that she had received.


End file.
